The Fomer Manslayer vs The Ex pirate Hunter
by global007
Summary: Hey, readers this is Global007 this is my first ever fanfiction between Roronou Zoro from One Piece and Kenshin Himura from Rurouni Kenshin. It just my opinion on who would win so if you disagree just say it in the review. I don't own One Piece or Rurouni Kenshin


Roronoa Zoro vs. Rurouni Kenshin

The strawhats pirate decided dock at the bay at

Tokyo

Zoro: Yo, Luffy I'm going to town to check things out

Luffy: Yeah okay

So Zoro went to town with Chopper and a girl

Kenshin: Hey Miss Kaoru do you want to go to the market?

Kaoru: Okay

As both Zoro and Kenshin went down to the market they walked pass each other Zoro: That scar on his cheek could that be Battousai Himura the man slayer?

Kenshin: That man have tattoo of a pirate

Kenshin: Miss Kaoru go

Kaoru: Be careful Kenshin

Kenshin: I will

They both turn toward each other and glared each other down

Zoro: That scar on your left cheek you must be the infamous Battousai Himura the man slayer

Kenshin: Battousai is dead I am now Kenshin Himura

Zoro: I don't care who you are before or who you are now but you're one greatest swordsman in the world and in order to become the greatest I must beat the greatest

Zoro then drew out two of his sword and raise in his swords stand and Kenshin did the same

Zoro then launched toward Kenshin and quickly gave a few strong and fast slashes on Kenshin and quickly put Kenshin in a defensive situation but he remained calm and continued his defensive stance. Both swordsmen are equally fast as they both trades dozen of slashes and blows but yet no one was hit

Zoro: Alright let's get serious

He then used his Haki to increase his speed and strength. Now Kenshin found himself himself out class by Zoro superhuman speed and strength

Kenshin: Damn he's too fast

Zoro put his two swords together to form a blade staff and a sword in his mouth

Zoro: Whirlwind swords attack

Kenshin was only able block his attack now but then he saw his opportunity, he spun around Zoro's body and slash his back causing Zoro to shriek in pain.

Zoro: Argh!

But then the pain in his face turns to a grin as turn back to Kenshin

Zoro: You're good I give you that you hold nothing but a samurai sword but yet you are able to keep up with me

Kenshin: You're not bad yourself wielding three katanas at the same time giving more options in battle

Zoro then unlocked the two swords and hold them in both hands with the other sword in his mouth he said

Zoro: Three swords technique

Kenshin: Reverse sword technique

This time Kenshin was the first to strike as he leapt up into the air and strikes down only to be blocked by the three swords

They continued with the fight both of their blades clashes as if they were dancing both able to predict the other movement until Zoro grabbed Kenshin and judo toss him through a stone lamp it is at that moment when Kaoru ran back to Kenshin but was stopped by Zoro

Zoro: Stand back, are you tired already I though you're the manslayer

Kenshin: It's true I was once the manslayer and I had killed many

Zoro: Are you bragging? Well go ahead be my guest go dwell the glory of the past

Kenshin: I have killed many to bring upon this new age an age of peace and harmony where we can live in a house with people who know nothing about war, a time of peace in which we can raise our children but if you dare to come and take this from us I swear will kill you even if it's at the cost of my life so once again I shall be Battousai the killer

Kenshin: I WILL CUT YOU TO PIECES!

Kenshin normally violet eyes then turned yellowish gold and his hair glow bright red since had enter the Battousai form or manslayer mode

Zoro: Fine

Zoro then activated his super form suddenly four arms sprouted out of him giving him six arms

They once again launched toward each other with incredible speed both their swords raising Zoro uses his extra hands to try to overwhelm Kenshin but Kenshin uses the Kenpo stance to counter with his defense nearly impenetrable. Zoro then used his Haki again to increase his speed seeing this Kenshin uses Hiten Mitsurugi style as well to increase his speed. They kept on fighting to untrained eyes they're nothing more than blur. Until Kenshin stopped and lower down his body with his keens bending and his hand on his sword

Zoro: Okay then let's end this

Kenshin stayed quiet launch toward Zoro but Zoro raise his swords to blocked but Kenshin anticipated it and spun around and slashed Zoro's neck and Zoro's body fell limp to the ground

Kaoru: Kenshin you promise not to kill again

Kenshin: Yes I did and I kept that promise because he is still alive

Kaoru looked and saw Zoro injured and wounded but not dead

Kenshin: Call the police they will take care of him

The police arrive and took Zoro as Kenshin and Kaoru continued their way to the market


End file.
